


Slow dancing in a burning room

by astronautsulu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautsulu/pseuds/astronautsulu
Summary: 커크는 칸에 의해 죽었다 살아난다. 그리고 엔터프라이즈와 미션을 떠난다. 그 사이에 술루는 달라져 있다.





	

 

 

 _Turning and swirling and whirling 'round you again_  
_Twirling and curling 'round you_  
_Turning and burning and yearning for you again_

 

 

  
#1

 

유리잔 안에서 스카치가 찰랑거리며 돈다. 물결은 곧 잦아들고 수면은 평온해진다. 제임스 T. 커크는 잔을 잡는다. 스카치를 한 모금 마신다. 조용히 한 모금 더 마신다. 대원들은 잔을 부딪친다. 테이블 위는 대화로 떠들썩하다. 웃음이 테이블을 한 바퀴 돈다. 커크는 말없이 웃는다. 스코티의 농담에 히카루 술루도 웃는다. 눈 끝이 접히고, 가지런한 이가 드러난다. 커크는 술루를 본다. 히카루 술루의 웃는 얼굴을 본다. 술루는 스코티를 보며 웃는다. 우후라를 보며 웃는다. 우후라가 술루의 팔을 잡고 웃는다. 커크도 슬쩍 웃는다. 커크의 시선과 술루의 시선이 닿는다. 커크의 숨이 한번 돌기도 전에 술루의 시선은 떠난다. 커크는 빈 잔을 내려놓는다. 체콥이 커크의 잔을 채운다. 스카치가 다시 찰랑거린다. 위스키 냄새가 코로 스민다. 커크는 숨을 들이쉰다. 가늘게 내뱉는다. 숨 끝에 위스키 냄새가 꼬리를 문다. 커크는 스카치를 마신다. 한 모금 더 마신다.

대원들이 하나둘씩 자리를 뜬다. 술루도 체콥과 함께 일어선다. 커크는 잔을 내려놓는다. 아직 일어나지 않은 스코티와 본즈에게 인사를 한다. 혈관으로 알코올이 돈다. 커크는 성큼 걷는다. 카페테리아를 나서니 홀로 걸어가는 술루가 보인다. 커크는 뛰듯이 걷는다. 술루의 뒤통수가 가까워진다. 그리고 부른다.

 

「미스터 술루.」

 

술루가 멈춰 선다. 뒤돌아선다. 술루의 까만 눈이 커크를 본다.

 

「네, 캡틴.」

 

술루의 단정한 얼굴을 본다. 커크는 혀끝을 구른다. 취기를 느끼며 망설인다. 술루는 말을 기다린다. 차분하게 커크의 눈을 마주한다.

 

「잠깐, 얘기 좀 할 수 있을까?」

「네, 캡틴. 조금 피곤한데 제 쿼터에 가서 얘기 나누시겠습니까?」

「그래.」

 

커크는 술루와 나란히 걷는다. 술루의 걸음걸이는 느긋하다. 커크는 제가 조금 보채듯 걷는다고 느낀다. 둘은 말없이 걷는다. 말들이 목구멍 위로 튀어올랐다가 입천장에 부딪쳐 흩어진다. 결국 텅 빈 숨만이 입술 사이로 샌다.

커크는 술루를 따라 쿼터로 들어간다. 술루의 냄새가 밀려든다. 커크는 숨을 들이쉰다. 잠시 숨을 잡는다. 몸 안에서 숨이 천천히 돈다.

 

「차나 음료 드시겠습니까?」

「아, 좋아.」

「어떤 걸로?」

「음, 전에, 미스터 술루가 추천해줬던 차 이름이, 음.」

「한 두 가지가 아니겠지만 제일 추천하는 걸로 드릴게요.」

 

술루가 서랍에서 작은 유리병을 꺼낸다. 뚜껑을 열고 찻잔에 말린 찻잎을 조금 덜어낸다. 뜨거운 물을 붓는다. 은 스푼으로 잔을 젓는다. 물이 초록색으로 물든다. 따뜻한 김이 퍼진다. 커크는 빙글빙글 도는 술루의 손을 쫓는다. 술루가 커크 앞으로 찻잔을 내민다.

 

「뜨거우니 조금 식으면 드세요.」

「이걸 마시다 입천장에 불이 났던 것 같은데.」

「뭐든 늘 급하게 드시니까요.」

 

술루는 스푼으로 제 잔을 젓는다. 김이 작게 소용돌이치며 솟는다. 커크도 술루를 따라 스푼을 젓는다. 차가 식기를 기다린다. 적당히 식어 혀가 데이지 않도록 젓는다. 커크는 입속에서 숫자를 센다. 숫자 세기가 계속된다. 곧 술루가 스푼을 접시 위에 내려놓는다. 잔을 들어 차를 한 모금 마신다. 커크도 스푼을 내려놓고 차를 마신다. 차의 온도는 적당히 뜨겁다. 커크는 이 차의 이름을 모른다. 찻물은 녹색이다. 맛은 떫고 쓰다. 커크의 미간이 움츠러든다. 눈동자가 조금 흔들린다.

 

「맛이 없죠?」

「음, 상당히 이국적인 맛이네. 조금 익숙해지면 괜찮을 것 같아.」

 

커크는 잔을 내려놓는다. 술루는 한 모금 더 마신다. 술루가 조금 웃는다.

 

「전에도 싫어하셨죠.」

「일부러 이 차를 줬다곤 생각 안 할게, 미스터 술루.」

 

대화가 끊긴다. 술루는 기다리고, 커크는 주저한다. 술루는 차를 마시고, 커크는 찻잔을 만지작거린다. 커크는 억지로 말을 밀어낸다.

 

「미스터 술루.」

「네, 캡틴.」

「음, 뭐라고 얘기해야 할지 나도 잘 모르겠지만 그……음.」

「얘기하세요.」

「혹시……내가 자네에게 뭔가 잘못한 게 있나? 이런 질문 한심하게 들리겠지만 내가 느끼는 자네는, 나를 밀어내고 있는 것 같아.」

 

술루는 한 모금을 더 마신다. 술루의 얼굴은 잔잔한 수면처럼 평온해 보인다. 찌푸리지도 않고, 웃지도 않는다. 술루는 커크를 쳐다본다. 까만 눈동자는 흔들림이 없다.

 

「왜 그런 생각을 하시는지는 모르겠지만 없습니다.」

「정말이야? 내가 알아야 할 게 없어?」

「네, 없어요.」

 

커크의 파란 눈동자가 술루를 읽는다. 술루의 시선과 술루의 표정과 술루의 몸짓을 읽는다. 차가 식어간다. 술루는 찻잔을 부드럽게 문지른다.

 

「난 우리 사이에 뭔가 있다고 생각했어.」

「틀린 말은 아니네요. 그렇다고 정확한 것도 아닙니다.」

「뭐가……바뀐 거지?」

「저도, 캡틴도 변했습니다. 안 그런 가요?」

 

술루의 눈이 묻는다.

 

「난 모르겠어. 우리 사이에 뭔가 있었고, 그 뭔가가 지금은 사라지고 있다는 것밖에는.」

「캡틴. 굳이 잡을 필요가 있습니까? 그냥 놔두셔도 될 텐데요.」

 

커크는 수천가지의 단어들을 삼킨다. 알기 어려운 심증만 남는다. 커크는 거대한 벽을 올려다보고 있다. 술루는 높은 벽 위에 서서 커크를 내려다보고 있다. 단어를 자꾸 삼킨다. 커크는 난처하게 웃는다. 술루는 마지막 한 모금을 마신다. 잔이 빈다. 초록색 가루가 바닥에 남는다. 커크의 잔은 가득 차 있다. 열을 뺏긴 채 식어 있다.

 

「피곤할 텐데 미안하군. 이만 가볼게. 편히 쉬어, 미스터 술루.」

「네, 캡틴. 좋은 밤 되세요.」

 

커크는 의자를 밀고 일어선다. 의자가 바닥을 긁으며 소릴 낸다. 갸르릉 거리는 고양이 소리처럼 들린다. 커크는 고양이를 본 적이 없다. 그럴 거라고 생각만 한다. 일어서서 몸을 돌린다. 차의 미세한 가루들이 입안에 남아 떫다. 쿼터를 나선다. 문이 닫힌다. 커크는 제 쿼터로 향한다.

 

‘캡틴, 좋은 밤 되세요.’

 

  
#2

 

커크는 누워 있다. 하얀 침대보 위에 하얀 이불을 덮고 누워 있다. 호흡기 사이로 고른 숨소리가 샌다. 숨소리 사이로 용도를 알기 어려운 기계들의 소음이 들린다. 술루는 귀로 소리를 센다. 손가락으로 무릎 근처를 두드린다. 의자에 가지런히 앉아 커크를 본다. 누워 있는 커크를 본다.

오늘은 날씨가 맑다. 커다란 창문 안으로 햇살이 쏟아진다. 햇살은 커크의 어두운 금발로 떨어진다. 그의 감은 눈두덩에 내려앉는다. 이 맑은 날, 커크는 누워 있다. 햇살이 그의 피부를 따갑게 두드려도 그는 깨지 않는다. 술루는 빛의 줄기를 쫓는다. 무지개색 스펙트럼으로 퍼지는 빛을 쫓다 놓친다. 다시 소리를 센다. 무릎을 두드린다.

 

「술루.」

 

본즈가 병실로 들어온다. 본즈는 기계와 숫자를 체크한다. 술루는 본즈의 행동을 구경한다. 본즈는 숫자를 보고, 전자 차트에 무언가를 쓴다. 본즈는 술루를 힐끔거리며 계속 쓴다.

 

「언제 왔어?」

「30분 전에요.」

「호출하지 그랬어?」

「바쁘잖아요.」

「그 정도로 바쁘면 그만 둬야지. 뭐야? 뎀잇, 수치가 또 떨어졌잖아! 이 망할 친구야, 여기서 더 떨어지면 죽는 거야. 힘 좀 내봐.」

 

본즈는 버럭 화를 낸다. 술루는 입을 다문다. 손가락이 멈춘다. 본즈가 화를 내도 커크는 짜증을 내지 않는다. 그저 가만히 누워 있다. 본즈는 커크의 손목에 하이포를 놓는다. 그의 손길이 조심스럽다.

 

「더 있다 갈 거야?」

「네. 오후 근무 가기 전에 들른 겁니다.」

「지구를 구하면 뭘 하겠어? 사경을 헤매거나 일이나 하는 거지.」

 

술루는 빙그레 웃는다. 본즈는 인사를 하곤 나간다.

웃음은 금세 사라진다. 다시 소리와 햇살만 남는다. 커크는 인공호흡기에 의지해 부지런히 숨을 쉰다. 햇살은 쏟아진다. 술루는 의자에 가지런히 앉아 있다. 두 손을 허벅지 위에 올려둔다. 술루는 누워 있는 커크를 본다. 시간이 흐른다. 커크는 누워 있고, 술루는 커크를 본다.

 

  
#3

 

「진짜배기는 몽고메리 스코티 라커에 있었어. 이 양반, 이런 걸 숨겨뒀다니. 근데 넌 훌륭한 술 앞에서 왜 죽상이야?」

「본즈. 내가 변했어?」

「뜬금없기는. 죽었다 살아났는데 안 변했겠어?」

「어떻게 변했어? 영……별로인 쪽인가?」

「뭐, 딱히 나쁘지 않지.」

「그 정도야?」

「나쁘지 않다니까.」

「굳이 붙잡을 필요가 있냐며, 그냥 놔두는 게 어떠냐고 하더라.」

「워우. 확실히 차이셨네.」

「그땐 확실히 이런 마음은 아니었지만 그래도, 무언가 있다고 생각했어.」

「제임스 T. 커크에게 무언가 있던 사람이 한 둘이었어야지.」

「화난 건 없다고 하지만.」

「엄청나게 화났겠군. 누군데?」

「……미스터 술루.」

「우리 조타수? 그 술루랑?!」

「지금은 아니야.」

「세상에. 전혀 예상 못 했잖아!」

「사귀는 사이는 아니었어.」

「뎀잇, 짐. 술루한테 질척거리는 거라면 관둬. 술루한테 안 통해.」

「그래서 더는 말 못 했지.」

「아니, 그런데 언제부터? 아무도 몰랐잖아.」

「……엔터프라이즈 호 캡틴이 된 직후부터.」

「뭐?」

「그만 좀 놀라. 본즈 네 표정이 날 무섭게 해.」

「안 놀라긴 어렵다고, 이 사람아. 다른 사람도 아니고 히카루 술루? 포기해, 짐. 넌 완벽하게 거절당한거야.」

「그전까지 내 태도에 문제가 있었던 거 알아. 그런데 내가 무언가를 놓쳤다는 생각이 자꾸 들어서 그래.」

「아, 이제야 이해가 좀 되는 군! 혈청 이식 수술 끝나고 의식 없는 동안 술루가 매일 들렸었어.」

「매일? 미스터 술루가?」

「이주 동안 매일 왔었어. 마지막 날엔 술루가 돌아가자마자 네가 깨어났지.」

「왜 얘길 안 해줬어?」

「스팍도, 스콧도 그만큼 자주 왔었으니까 특별한 일은 아니었지. 뎀잇, 그리고 나는 의사지 네 보모가 아냐. 일일이 살피진 않는다고!」

「내가 뭘 놓친 걸까…….」

 

   
#4

 

엔터프라이즈가 추락한다. 우주에서 지구로 추락한다. 중앙 전원이 꺼진다. 중력 제어 장치가 고장 난다. 워프코어가 헛돈다. 방어막이 사라진다. 엔터프라이즈는 추락한다. 대기권에서 엔진이 불탄다. 떨어져나간 잔해들이 휘날리며 타들어간다. 술루는 할 수 있는 것을 한다. 그러나 계속 추락한다. 술루는 조타수 자리에 앉아 있다. 도시의 마천루가 빠르게 가까워진다. 건물의 피뢰침이 에페의 예리한 끝처럼 시선을 찌른다. 엔터프라이즈는 건물들 사이로 수직 낙하한다. 엔터프라이즈의 원반이 건물들을 으깬다. 아스팔트와 시멘트 먼지가 흩날린다. 강바닥에 처박힌다. 검은 물이 차오른다. 호흡이 가빠진다. 술루는 검은 물에 먹힌다. 우주와도 같은 검은 심해 속으로 가라앉는다. 자꾸만 가라앉는다.

깊고 깊은 바닥에 엔터프라이즈가 녹슬어 간다. 술루의 몸은 철근의 숲을 떠돈다. 생각도 물에 잠긴다. 휜 철근 위에 커크가 누워 있다. 눈을 감고 누워있다. 술루는 커크를 본다. 커크의 가슴 위로 손을 얹는다. 맥박은 뛰지 않고, 술루의 손끝만 떨린다. 커크의 얼굴을 만진다. 이마와 눈썹과 콧대와 뺨과 입술과 턱을 어루만진다. 미동 없는 그의 얼굴을 본다. 술루는 커크의 이마에 이마를 댄다. 창백한 이마 위에 이마를 댄다. 이마를 대고 두 뺨을 감싼다. 눈앞에 커크의 감은 눈두덩이 보인다. 속눈썹이 물결의 흐름에 쓸려 흔들린다. 온기 없는 뺨을 더듬거린다.

갑자기 차가운 뺨이 부스러진다. 커크의 몸이 무너져 내린다. 알 수 없는 힘이 술루를 잡아챈다. 술루는 끌려 올라간다. 발버둥 친다. 커크는 모래가 되어 흩어진다. 술루는 안간힘을 쓴다. 팔을 뻗는다. 멀어진다. 커크는 엔터프라이즈의 잔해 속으로 가라앉는다. 술루는 수면 위로 솟구친다. 폐가 급하게 숨을 찾는다.

술루는 급하게 숨을 들이쉰다. 번뜩 뜨인 두 눈 위로 천장이 내려앉는다. 들숨과 날숨이 급하게 오간다. 가슴팍이 요동친다. 식은땀이 흐른다. 몸을 일으킨다. 경직된 근육이 비명을 지른다. 젖은 목덜미를 훔친다. 뜨거운 이마를 훔친다. 고개를 젖힌다. 눈을 감는다. 숨을 몰아쉰다. 천천히 숨을 잡는다. 목구멍 아래로 꿈을 삼킨다.

다시 이마를 훔친다. 침대 위에 앉아 맞은 벽면을 바라본다. 텅 빈 벽면을 바라본다. 한참을 본다. 다시 잠들지 못하고, 술루는 검은 밤에 잠긴다.

 

 

#5

 

이 행성은 이름이 없다. 요크타운으로부터 수 억 광년 떨어져 있고, 제 은하의 끄트머리에서 홀로 궤도를 돈다. 우주 지도에 올라있지만 우주 탐험가들의 호기심을 자극할 만한 곳은 아니다. 산맥, 광활한 대지, 그 위로 행성의 유일한 생명체인 선태식물이 자란다. 초록색 이끼 군락 사이로 검은 흙이 듬성듬성 보인다. 블루 셔츠 대원들은 낮은 언덕을 오르내리며 이끼와 지질 샘플을 채취한다.

커크는 안전하고 평화로운 탐사 활동을 지켜본다. 들이쉬는 숨마다 축축하게 젖은 이끼 냄새가 난다. 커크의 눈은 블루 셔츠 사이에서 옐로 셔츠와 까만 머리를 찾는다. 휘 둘러본 광경 끝에서 술루가 대지를 마주보는 절벽으로 이어지는 길을 오른다. 커크는 천천히 걸음을 옮긴다. 커크의 발아래로 이끼들이 짓무른다. 찰박거린다. 길을 오른다.

술루가 천천히 가까워진다. 술루는 절벽 끝에 앉아 있다. 절벽 아래로 발을 내리고, 지평선을 바라본다. 커크는 조용히 다가선다.

 

「멋지군.」

「캡틴.」

「미스터 술루.」

 

커크는 서서 지평선을 바라본다. 푸른 광경은 지평선 끝에서 흐려진다. 술루와 같은 곳을 바라본다. 술루는 숨을 크게 들이쉬고 뱉는다.

 

「이곳의 냄새는 지구를 닮았네요.」

 

술루의 정수리 위로 평온이 꽈리를 튼다. 평온이 길게 꼬리를 늘이고, 우아하게 몸을 뒤튼다. 커크는 술루의 옆에 앉는다. 술루의 옆얼굴을 본다. 눈썹 뼈 아래 자리 잡은 까만 눈동자에서 우주를 본다. 커크는 술루의 눈에서 우주를 보고 있다.

 

「자네에 대해서 내가 뭘 놓치고 있는 걸까?」

 

술루가 고갤 돌린다. 커크와 눈을 마주한다.

 

「아직 신경 쓰고 있으십니까?」

「자네는 알고, 나는 모르는 게 무엇인지, 생각하고 있어.」

 

술루는 시선을 거둔다. 다시 지평선을 바라본다. 지평선 너머로 희미한 구름떼가 넘어간다.

 

「저는 캡틴을 시험하려 했던 게 아닙니다.」

 

커크는 고갤 젓는다.

 

「아니, 술루. 내가 스스로 이 시험에 응한 거야.」

「그럴 필요 없어요.」

 

커크는 빙긋 웃는다. 혀를 구른다. 단어를 밀어 올린다.

 

「만약 내가 그 잃어버린 열쇠를 찾는다면, 문을 열어줄 거야?」

「캡틴, 열쇠 같은 건 없습니다.」

「열쇠가 없다?」

「네. 있다 해도 찾지 못할 거예요.」

 

술루는 커크의 눈을 바라보며 단호하다. 커크는 또 웃는다.

 

「꽁꽁 숨겨둔 거네?」

「이젠 절 시험하려 드시네요.」

 

이번엔 술루가 웃는다. 커크는 계속 목구멍에서 말을 길어낸다.

 

「술루, 만약 내게도 열쇠가 있다면.」

 

치아 사이로 길어낸 말을 고른다.

 

「캡틴.」

「그건 너야. 네가 그 열쇠야.」

 

커크의 눈동자가 짙어진다. 시선이 술루를 가둔다. 술루는 순간 꼼짝없이 갇힌다. 커크의 파란 눈에 술루가 담긴다. 파란 홍채 안에 옴짝달싹할 수 없이 갇힌다.

 

「전…….」

「알아, 이전의 내가 어땠는지. 최악이었지. 나를 경계하는 것도 충분히 이해해. 죽었다 깨어났다고 세상이 바뀐 것도 아닌데. 하지만 나는 노력할거야. 그러고 싶어.」

 

술루는 다시 시선을 거둔다. 술루는 쏟아지는 검은 물을 피해 내달린다.

 

「캡틴.」

「응.」

「어떤 것은 바뀌었습니다.」

「…….」

 

술루는 검은 흙을 움켜쥔다. 절벽 아래로 손을 펼친다. 검은 알갱이가 절벽 밑으로 떨어진다. 소리 없이 추락한다.

 

「저는 문을 닫고 나왔고, 열쇠는 버렸어요. 찾으신다 해도 별 소용없을 겁니다.」

「미스터 술루. 자네가 가는 곳이 어디든, 내가 있을 거야. 자네가 준비된 곳에 다다랐을 때 한번만, 한번만 나를 믿어줘.」

 

술루가 웃는다.

 

「저는 캡틴을 믿습니다.」

「아니, 캡틴이 아닌 제임스 T. 커크를 말하는 거야. 자네가 나를 잃었다면 내가 자넬 찾을 거야. 어떤 위험을 감수하고라도.」

 

커크는 웃지 않는다.

 

「아뇨, 캡틴. 그러지 마세요. 그러지 마십시오, 제발…….」

 

술루도 웃지 않는다.

 

「그냥 말하고 싶었어.」

「저는 이대로가 좋습니다, 캡틴. 당신이 제 캡틴이고, 제가 당신의 조타수로 있는 지금 이대로가, 좋아요.」

 

술루는 한 번 더 흙을 움켜쥔다. 절벽 아래로 떨어뜨린다. 흙은 중력에 이끌려 추락한다.

 

「이제 그만 철수하죠, 캡틴.」

「그래. 돌아가자, 미스터 술루.」

 

커크는 술루의 뒤통수를 보며 걷는다. 뒷목에서 어깨로, 허리로 이어지는 아름다운 선을 본다. 입술 끝이 간질거린다.

 

「좋아해, 미스터 술루.」

 

술루는 뒤돌아보지 않는다. 길을 내려간다. 커크를 뒤로 한 채 걷는다.

 

「사랑해, 미스터 술루.」

 

네가 가는 곳에, 그곳이 어디든, 내가 있을게.

 

 

#6

 

  「이 시체들, 죽은 지 100년은 더 됐어.」

 

본즈가 잔해 속에서 한 구의 시체를 발견한다. 커크도 천천히 떠다니는 또 한 구의 시체를 잡는다. 바짝 말라 미라와 같은 생김새다. 

 

  「우리를 아주 오래, 기다렸겠네.」

 

USS 디파이언트 호와 800명의 대원들은 오래전 실종되어 이야기 속으로 사라진다. 누구도 그들을 발견하지 못한다. 주변의 초신성이 뿜어내는 백색광에 가린 채 은하의 궤도를 돈다. 시간마저 이들을 빗겨 흐른다. 기다린다. 궤도를 도는 디파이언트의 대원들은, 찰나의 순간에 쏜 조난 신호에 응답할 누군가를 기다리며, 중력에 몸을 맡긴다. 조금씩 바랜다. 말라간다. 계속, 기다린다.

 

디파이언트의 조난 신호는 우주를 내달린다. 가끔은 장애물에 튕겨 애먼 방향으로 달린다. 달리고, 달려 마침내 만난다. 엔터프라이즈를 만난다. 엔터프라이즈가 응답한다. 100년의 시간을 달려 마침내 누군가와 만난다. 그리하여 오래된 조난 신호를 따라, 지구로부터 아득히 떨어진 이곳, 에르히스 성운에서 수백구의 시체가 발견된다. 

 

환영의 인사는 없지만 커크는 안다. 디파이언트 대원들이 소리 없이 건네 오는 인사에 커크는 손을 내민다. 

 

  ‘이제, 돌아갑시다.’

 

엔터프라이즈 대원들이 곳곳에서 시체들을 발견한다. 누군가는 잔해 사이에 끼어있고, 누군가는 뒤에 숨어 있다. 잔해로부터 멀리 떨어져 외로이 따라 도는 누군가도 있다. 

 

  [캡틴! 함선 잔해들이 너무 많습니다! 무작위로 트랜스포트 했다간 함선 잔해와 시체가 뒤섞일 가능성이 큽니다. 방해물이 적은 지점에 모아서 차례로 빔업하는 게 가장 안전해요. 좌표를 보내드릴 테니, 그 지점에 시체들을 모아주세요.]

  「알았어, 미스터 스콧. 이 동료들을 고향으로 돌려보내 주자고.」

 

함장 대행을 맡은 스코티가 좌표를 보낸다. 캡틴 커크와 엔터프라이즈 대원들이 시체를 거두어 한데 모은다. 시체가 벽을 이룬다. 한번에 20구씩 빔업된다.

 

  「디파이언트 호는 왜 파괴되었을 까요?」

 

우후라가 시체를 옮기며 묻는다. 스팍이 말한다.

 

  「잔해의 찢겨진 형태로 보아 외부에서 충격이 있었던 것으로 보입니다. 아주 강력한 힘과 열이 선체를 강타했을 겁니다.」

  「공격당한 건가?」

 

커크가 묻는다. 스팍이 답한다.

 

  「글쎄요. 아직 결정적인 증거는 보이지 않는군요. 좀 더 면밀한 조사가 필요합니다.」

 

커크는 멀리 떨어진 브릿지에 다다른다. 반 토막 나 뒤집힌 브릿지는 느릿하게 자전하며 시체들 주위를 돈다. 브릿지 위에서 커크는 디파이언트 호의 함장을 만난다. 커크는 함장 의자에 거꾸로 매달린 그녀에게 예를 표한다. 그녀의 손은 팔걸이를 꽉 잡고 있다. 커크는 수롄 옌의 메마른 손등 위로 손을 겹친다. 

 

  「캡틴 옌. 엔터프라이즈가 당신과 대원들이 고향으로 돌아갈 수 있도록 돕겠습니다.」

 

캡틴 수롄 옌 앞에 앉은 조타수는 콘솔 위에 얼굴을 누인 채 엎드려 있다. 자세로 보건데 숨이 끊어지던 순간까지도 콘솔을 조종하며 함선을 구하려 했을 것이다. 그의 손가락은 열에 녹아 콘솔에 들러붙는다. 살점들이 유리 조각에 얼기설기 엉켜 붙어 있다. 커크는 콘솔의 유리를 통째로 때어낸다. 브릿지 위에 남은 사람은 캡틴 수롄 옌과 조타수뿐이다. 다른 이는 발견되지 않는다. 커크는 디파이언트 호의 캡틴과 조타수를 데리고 천천히 좌표 지점으로 향한다. 

 

**_삐삐삐삐삐삐-_ **

 

갑자기 경고음이 귓가를 강타한다. 엔터프라이즈 대원들이 동작을 멈춘다. 함장 대행 스코티의 급박한 목소리가 쏟아진다.

 

  [캡틴, 비상사태입니다! 5분 후 암석 파편들이 통과할 예정입니다! 디파이언트 호가 파괴된 원인도 아마 이 암석들 때문일 겁니다.]

 

커크는 지나는 길에 시체 세 구를 더 찾아 옮기며 빠르게 명령한다.

 

  「미스터 스콧! 몇 명까지 빔업할 수 있어?」

  [위험하긴 하지만 최대 50명까진 가능합니다.]

  「엔터프라이즈 대원들을 최우선으로 빔업한 뒤 디파이언트 대원들의 시체를 빔업해. 알겠나?」

  [Aye, Captain!]

****

**_삐삐삐삐삐삐-_ **

 

  「엔터프라이즈 대원들에게 알린다. 신속히 좌표 지점으로 모여 디파이언트 대원들과 함께 트랜스포트 해!」

  「Aye, Captain!」

 

대원들이 빠르게 모여든다. 좌표에서 가장 멀리 떨어져 있는 커크도 시체 다섯 구를 밀며 돌아간다. 

 

  [캡틴, 서두르세요! 곧 암석 파편들이 쏟아집니다!]

  「캡틴 수롄 옌은 이 순간을 너무 오래 기다렸어. 반드시, 같이, 돌아간다.」

 

커크가 우주복의 내장 엔진을 최대 출력으로 올리는 동시에 누군가 옆으로 다가와 힘을 보탠다. 

 

  「캡틴.」

  「미스터 술루.」

 

커크의 뒤에서 다가온 술루가 시체들을 함께 밀기 시작한다. 둘은 잔해 사이를 헤치며 빠른 속도로 좌표 지점을 향해 나아간다. 

 

  [캡틴!]

 

스코티가 외친다. 멀지 않은 거리에서 암석 파편이 모습을 드러낸다. 맹렬한 속도로 다가온다. 이글거리며, 눈을 부라리며, 모든 것을 삼킬 기세로 날아온다. 좌표 지점이 가까워진다. 암석 파편들이 가까워진다. 

** **

**_삐삐삐삐삐삐-_ **

 

  「스코티, 대원들이 먼저야! 계속 빔업해!」

  [Aye, Captain! 빌어먹을!]

 

커크와 술루가 시체 다섯 구를 힘껏 민다. 커크와 술루의 손에서 시체들이 떠밀려 나가는 그 순간, 작지만 재빠른 재앙 덩어리가 커크 뒤로 쏜살같이 지나간다. 불타는 암석 파편이 커크의 안전 로프를 할퀸다. 술루의 눈앞에서 커크가 사라진다. 파편의 관성에 휘말린 커크가 순식간에 뒤로 끌려 나간다. 로프에 불이 붙는다. 끊어진다. 커크가 튕겨나간다. 빠른 속도로 멀어진다. 술루가 곧바로 커크를 쫓는다. 그러나 술루의 엔진보다 커크가 달아나는 속도가 더 빠르다.

 

  「미스터 술루! 자네의 안전 로프 길이로는 무리야!」

 

스코티가 외친다. 술루는 허리춤에 달린 작은 나이프을 꺼내 단칼에 로프를 끊는다. 커크 뒤를 쫓는다. 커크는 빠르게 회전하며 멀어진다. 술루는 최고 속도로 쫓는다. 술루는 커크를 향해 힘껏 팔을 뻗는다.

 

  「캡틴!」

  「미스터 술루!」

  「캡틴!」

  「미스터 술루, 돌아가!」

  「미스터 스콧! 빔업 준비 됐습니까?!」

  [잠깐! 됐어! 지금, 지금이야, 술루!]

 

찰나의 순간, 술루가 커크의 몸을 잡아 붙든다. 

 

  「캡틴!」

 

_**삐삐삐삐삐삐-** _

 

술루가 커크의 힘에 말리며 같이 회전한다. 정신없이 돈다. 술루는 커크를 꽉 움켜 안는다. 둘은 정신없이 돌며 엔터프라이즈로부터 멀어진다.

 

  「미스터 스콧! 캡틴을 잡았습니다! 빕업해줘요, 어서!」

 

술루의 외침과 동시에 둘의 몸이 트랜스포트 룸으로 떨어진다. 둘은 바닥으로 나동그라진다. 먼저 빔업된 본즈와 체콥이 달려온다. 커크는 일어서려다 털썩 무릎을 꿇는다. 앞으로 쓰러진다. 우주복 등 부위가 그을려 있다. 불탄 자리 위로 피가 스민다. 본즈가 커뮤니케이터에 소리친다. 블루 셔츠 대원들이 급히 달려와 커크를 이송해 나간다.

 

술루는 홀로 일어선다. 찰박찰박, 물 위를 걷는다. 바닥으로 점점이 커크의 핏자국이 떨어져 있다. 커크는 금세 시야에서 사라진다. 술루는 커크 뒤를 쫓다 놓친다. 술루는 커크가 지나간 자리 위에 홀로 서 있다. 술루는 거칠게 숨을 토한다. 휘청거린다. 벽을 짚고 선다. 품안에 남은 커크의 무게에 짓눌린다. 떨리는 다리 위까지 물이 차오른다. 혈관을 타고 목구멍 위로 물이 흘러넘친다. 술루는 식은땀을 흘리며, 그 자리에 서 있다.

 

 

#7

 

숫자를 센다. 수는 이어지다 끊긴다. 처음으로 되돌아가 센다. 다시 끊긴다. 수가 뒤죽박죽 섞인다. 널을 뛰는 숫자 사이로 물이 찬다. 술루는 차오르는 물 위를 허우적거린다. 

 

  「미스터 술루?」

  「네? 아…….」

 

동료 벤이 술루를 본다. 술루는 황망해진다. 물은 온데간데없다. 술루는 앉아 있고, 벤은 술루를 본다. 벤이 다정하고 걱정스러운 얼굴로 술루를 본다.

 

  「벤, 미안해요. 잠시 딴 생각을…….」

  「안색이 안 좋은데 그만 들어가 봐요. 보고서는 제가 마무리 할게요.」

  「미안해요.」

 

술루는 짐을 정리해 자리에서 일어선다. 벤이 술루를 부른다. 술루가 벤을 내려다본다.

 

  「집에 가기 전에 상담 센터에 먼저 들리는 게 좋겠어요, 미스터 술루.」

 

 

#8

 

규칙적인 기계음 소리가 들린다. 감마 시프트 때의 메디 베이는 대체로 조용하다. 메디컬 치프인 본즈가 없기 때문이다. 메디 베이엔 감마 시프트에 근무하는 블루 셔츠 대원 3명과 커크뿐이다. 커크는 등에 피부 재생 수술을 받고, 모로 누워 있다. 커크는 말똥말똥 눈을 뜨고 있다. 블루 셔츠 대원들의 목소리가 들리지만 무슨 내용인지는 알 수 없다. 읽을거리라도 가져와야 했나, 생각한다. 2주 정도 씻을 수 없다는 본즈의 충고에 벌써부터 등이 가려운 느낌이다. 무심코 팔을 꺾었다가, 퉁명스런 얼굴로 절대! 긁을 생각 마! 고함치는 본즈가 떠올라 퍼뜩 거둔다. 아무래도 심심한데, 하며 몸을 반대로 눕힌다. 진통제가 각성 역할을 하는지 잠도 오지 않는다. 

 

커크는 수롄 옌을 생각한다. 거꾸로 매달린 캡틴 옌을 생각한다. 우주 미라가 된 그녀는 이제 고향별, 지구로 돌아가고 있다. 수롄 옌은 티벳 자유 공화국 출신으로, 티벳의 광활한 고원 아래 묻힐 것이다. 죽는 순간까지 팔걸이를 움켜쥐고 자리를 지킨 캡틴 옌을 상상한다. 캡틴 옌은 대원들에게 탈출을 명령하지만 앞에 앉은 조타수는 거부한다. 조타수는 콘솔에서 손을 떼지 않는다. 나오후 행성 출신의 조타수는 콘솔 유리와 함께 고향의 땅에 묻힐 것이다. 그렇게 잊힌 이야기는 온전하게 마침표를 찍는다. 

 

커크는 저의 죽음을 상상한다. 죽은 제임스 T. 커크는 아이오와의 땅에 묻히고, 그 위로 옥수수가 자란다. 옥수수로 다시 태어날지도 모른다. 옥수수가 된다는 생각에, 커크는 씨익 웃는다. 등을 긁고 싶어 손가락이 움찔거린다. 잠은 더 멀리 달아난다. 

 

  「미스터 술루.」

 

갑자기 들려오는 이름에 커크의 귀가 쫑긋 선다. 

 

  「캡틴은 지금 잠든 것 같네요.」

 

가까워지는 발걸음 소리에 커크는 눈을 감는다. 심장 박동이 조금, 불규칙하게 뛰기 시작한다. 커크는 술루를 등지고 누워있다. 소리는 커크의 등 바로 뒤에서 멈춘다. 의자를 끄는 소리와 앉으면서 삐그덕 거리는 소리가 들린다. 

 

  ‘안녕, 미스터 술루.’

 

혼자만의 인사를 건넨다. 술루는 말이 없다. 술루는 커크의 등을 보고 있을 것이다. 술루는 커크의 등을 보고, 커크는 모로 누워 눈을 감고 있다. 둘 사이에는 커크의 바이탈을 확인하는 기계가 내는 작은 소음이 전부다.

 

  ‘캡틴!’

  ‘미스터 술루!’

  ‘캡틴!’

  ‘미스터 술루, 돌아가!’

 

커크는 정신없이 돌아가는 시야 사이로 내밀어진 두 팔을 떠올린다. 그 두 팔이 커크를 꽉 부둥켜안고, 같이 돈다. 술루의 단단한 두 팔이 커크를 안고, 함께 돈다.

 

술루는 여전히 말이 없다. 그냥 앉아 있다. 한참을 앉아 있다. 커크는 자는 척을 하며 등 뒤의 술루를 의식한다. 

 

  「술루.」

 

본즈의 목소리다. 

 

  「닥터 맥코이.」

 

술루가 답한다.

 

  「은인이 온 줄도 모르고 속 편하게 자고 있군.」

  「아니에요. 어차피 잠깐만 보고 가려했었습니다.」

  「아까 검사는 했지만, 지금 아픈 곳은 없나?」 

  「네, 없어요.」

  「저 막무가내 녀석 때문에 매번 목숨을 걸어야 하니, 원. 아무리 의학이 발전해도 캡틴 커크와 탐사하려면 목숨이 백 개쯤은 있어야 할 거야.」

 

  ‘미스터 술루 앞에서 망신 줄 셈이야? 본즈, 제발.’

 

커크는 눈을 질끈 감는다. 술루가 작게 웃는 소리가 들린다. 작은 웃음소리가 커크의 귓가에 맴돈다.

 

  「그때도 이렇게 찾아왔었지.」

  「네?」 

  「자네 말이야.」

  「아, 그랬던가요?」

  「정말이지. 자기 목숨 아까운 줄 모르는 녀석이야. 죽다 살아나기까지 했는데 진전이 없군.」

 

본즈가 투덜거리며 무언가를 탁탁 내려놓는다.

 

  「그 함장에 그 조타수 아니랄까봐. 안전 로프를 끊어버리다니, 무슨 생각이었던 거야?」

  「미스터 스콧을 믿었던 거죠.」

 

술루가 웃으며 말한다. 속으로 커크도 묻는다. 

 

  ‘왜 그랬던 거야, 미스터 술루? 나는 자네가 안전하길 원해.’

 

본즈는 또 무언가를 탁탁 내려놓으며 역정을 낸다.

 

  「뎀잇! 둘 다 운석에 두들겨 맞고, 타서, 잿더미가 될 뻔 했잖아!」

  「제가 아니라 당신이었더라도 그렇게 했을 거 알아요.」

  「아닐 걸. 난 세상에서 죽는 게 제일 싫은 사람이야, 미스터 술루.」

  「벌칸 행성에서 캡틴에게 졌던 빚을 갚는 셈 친 거라고 해두죠.」

  「둘 다 대책 없긴 마찬가지군. 난 아직 방부 작업이 덜 끝났어. 아직 100구는 더 해야 해. 자네도 그만 돌아가서 쉬어.」

 

본즈가 투덜거리며 돌아선다. 술루는 차분하게 대답한다.

 

  「네, 곧 돌아갈 겁니다. 수고하세요, 닥터 맥코이.」

  「아, 미스터 술루.」

 

본즈는 다시 술루를 부른다.

 

  「네, 닥터.」

  「저 녀석은 바보야. 그것도 죽다 살아난 바보. 근데 그것조차 잘 모르는 바보 중에 바보지.」

 

커크는 속으로 한숨을 쉰다.

 

  ‘본즈, 제발.’

 

본즈는 커크는 아랑곳 않고 계속 말을 한다.

 

  「바보니까 알려줘야 해. 저 나이 먹도록 아직도 서툰 게 많거든. 가끔은 꼭 말로 전해야 하는 것들이 있잖아?」

 

술루는 대답이 없다. 본즈의 발소리는 곧 사라진다. 

 

커크는 등 뒤의 술루를 볼 수가 없다. 고마워, 라고 말할 수도 없다. 술루는 말이 없고, 커크는 자는 척을 한다. 

 

술루는 가만히 앉아 있다. 자신의 등을 보며 무슨 생각을 하고 있을까, 커크는 눈을 감은 채 상상한다. 술루의 팔이 닿았던 부위가 뜨거워진다. 커크는 생각한다. 벌칸에서 추락하는 술루를, 커크가 부둥켜안는다. 망설임 없이 뛰었고, 두 팔을 뻗어 술루를 잡는다. 함께 정신없이 돌면서 무슨 생각을 했더라.

 

 

#9

 

  ‘이건 기적이에요.’

  ‘……기적 같은 건 없습니다.’

  ‘기관실에서 전합니다. 미스터 스팍, 여기로 내려와 보셔야 할 것 같습니다. 서두르세요.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 뉴 스타트렉 기반의 커크술루입니다.  
> 다크니스 커크의 죽음부터 비욘드 3년 미션 초반부까지를 다룹니다.  
> 계속 이어집니다.


End file.
